Test of Magic part 2
by Writer25
Summary: Its the start of highschool and things are about to get serious. Because of Joe's bad warping record he must now be tested to see if he's worthy of becoming the warp wizard and Joleena's claim to the throne is being challenged.Will they suceed?
1. Chapter 1

Joleena sighed contentedly and sipped her drink. She stretched herself out on the lounge chair and adjusted her sunglasses. Beside her, Sydney chuckled and rolled onto her stomach.

"Beats tramping around the magic world, doesn't it?" She said.

Joleena took another sip of her drink and agreed. After over three years of wandering around Syrania on foot, and disguised as a peasant no less, this was infinitely better. Unfortunately, she knew it couldn't last. There were still things to do, people to see … a certain someone she sort of somewhat missed...

"Who are you thinking about?" Sydney said suddenly in a teasing tone. "Joe?"

Joleena started, almost spilling her drink. "W-w-what? You can read minds now too?"

Sydney laughed in a way that reminded Joleena of San-Li. "You know he's turning 16 in a few weeks. Are you going to go see him? Maybe give him a nice birthday present?"

"Shut up!"

* * *

In a large, marble room in its own realm a council numbering over a hundred masters of magic, old wise men, and ancient kings sat debating. In the center of the auditorium floated various pictures of a boy and his two friends. There were taken at various times in the boy's life and were focused on one thing; his time warping adventures.

The mood in the room was hard to gauge. Some were mumbling consent in favor of the boy becoming warp wizard, others were angry at the mere thought of the boy having so much power.

"What do you think of this Nicodemus?" an elderly man said to his neighbor who merely chuckled.

"That Joseph will have a lot of work to do."


	2. Chapter 2

Joe groaned and turned on his lamp. There was no way he was going to be able to sleep tonight and he knew the exact reason why; Joleena was back. The mere thought of her made his head spin.

"Even though she didn't even bother to show up in person." Joe mumbled under his breath.

As a matter of fact, the only reason why Joe knew Joleena was coming back was because San-Li told him so. San-Li just handed him a birthday present and said it was from Joleena.

"You mean she sent it?" Joe asked pleasantly surprised.

"Actually, she stopped by yesterday and told me to give it to you." San-Li said with a shrug.

Joe took the watch out and stared at it. It looked expensive of course, but that wasn't the point. The point was that Joleena was actually back and that she was thinking of him. And he was thinking about her. Even though he was dating Megan.

"Great." Joe mumbled.

It turned out Megan was an amazing girl. She was cute, popular, but not a snob or mean like a lot of the other popular girls. She even got along with Fred and Sam.

Groaning, Joe got up and buried the watch deep in his dresser drawer. He wasn't being fair and he knew it. Joleena was a friend and nothing more than that and Megan was his girlfriend now.

* * *

"Hey you." Joe kissed Megan on the cheek at her locker.

"Hey yourself. Did you have a nice birthday?" She smiled at him.

"Awesome." Joe wrapped his arm around her waist and they walked into class together.

Instead of the usual talking and milling around though, it seemed like the whole school was gathered around a single desk. Joe was completely confused as to why until he heard her laughter. Without realizes it his arm dropped from Megan's waist.

"Joe?" She peered at him. "Are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah yeah." Joe mumbled. "Come on, let's go sit down."

"Joe?"

Almost reluctantly he turned around and came face to face with Joleena. She definitely looked everyone of her sixteen years and was still as strikingly as beautiful as ever. Joe also noticed how her face never changed even when she glanced at Megan. She looked back at Joe and held out her arms.

"Well? Aren't you gonna welcome me back?" She grinned.

"Um," Joe swallowed nervously. "Welcome back?"

"Ugh." Joleena rolled her eyes and pulled him into a hug. "You can't really be that mad at me."

"Who said I was mad?" Joe awkwardly patted her on the back and then gently pushed her away.

"Yeah, sure." Joleena rolled her eyes.

Joe was still looking for an answer when Micheal, one of the most popular guys at school, wrapped his arms around Joleena's waist from behind.

"You know, baby." He said in her ear. "If you want a real welcome we can go back to my place..."

"You're such a perv!" Joleena laughed and elbowed him away.

Just then the bell rang and everyone hurried to their seats. Joe sat with Fred and Sam as usual while Megan went over to sit with the popular girls. He noticed though, that instead of sitting with them too, Joleena moved to sit with San-Li and Fina.

"I guess some things never change." Joe mumbled to himself.

* * *

Even though most of their classes were different, they still had P.E together. Everyone except Megan that is. Sam almost wished he wasn't in it either. Two classes had the gym at the same time and by some strange coincidence San-Li, Fina, and Joleena were in the other class.

"So Joleena's back." Sam said cautiously as the teacher lead them through some warm-up exercises.

"Yeah?" Joe said.

"So, did you break up with Megan yet?" Fred asked.

"What?" Joe looked at him sharply. "Why on earth would I do that? Megan's awesome."

Fred and Sam only looked at each other.

"Alright guys." Their gym teacher said. "I'm behind in grading your health crap so go find something to do."

Sam followed Fred and Joe outside where they found the girls waiting for them. Fred automatically went to San-Li and put his arm around her shoulders and Sam felt his stomach drop. He knew they weren't dating, but for some reason it still bothered him when Fred did stuff like that.

"So Joe," Joleena said walking up to him. "Tell me how you met her."

"Met who?" Joe asked nervously.

"Don't play dumb with me, Joe." Joleena sighed and rolled her eyes. "San-Li already told me about you and Megan dating."

"Oh she did, did she?" Joe threw a glare at San-Li.

San-Li winked at him and smirked.

"And I also hear that San-Li and Fina trained you pretty well." Joleena walked up to Joe and placed a finger on his chest. "And now, there's just one teensy little favor I'd like you to do for me."

"F-favor?" Joe stammered, blushing. "What kind of favor?"

"Well..."

* * *

"Tell me you're gonna say no." Fred said as they changed clothes in the locker room.

Sam looked at Joe in concern as well. The favor Joleena wanted from them was to go to something called the Starlight ball hosted in Syrania. The reason; even though Joleena had saved her entire kingdom, she was still afraid that some people may not want her ruling and be planning to get rid of her.

"Please tell me you're going to say no." Fred repeated.

"Come on Fred," Joe said. "It might not be that bad. And think of it as being body guards."

Fred mumbled something in response, but seemed not to be as much against the idea as before.

"Maybe San-Li will be there." Sam mumbled almost to himself.

"Yeah." Fred smiled slightly. "Maybe."


	3. Chapter 3

Joleena surveyed the lunch room as the rest of the girls chattered behind her. She inwardly rolled her eyes. It was the same talk over and over again about boys and clothes and what celebrity was wearing what.

"Oh look, it's Megan and Joe." Ashley pointed to a table across the room.

Joleena looked to were Ashley was pointing and saw that they were sitting close together with a another group of kids. Joe was smiling at her in a way that made Joleena's stomach twist. She spotted San-Li and Fina with Fred and Sam at another table on the other side of the room.

"I'll see you guys later," Joleena said starting to walk away.

"Hey Joleena!" Micheal yelled from Joe's table.

Joleena turned and waved at him and kept walking. She saw Joe looking at her and looked away.

"Hey guys." Joleena sat down next to Fina.

"S'up princess." San-Li played with her i phone for a minute then handed it to her. "Check it out."

Joleena rolled eyes and took it. On it was a video of the senior soccer team having practice in the field. There were plenty of close up shots of shirtless players.

"And the two on left are single." San-Li winked.

Joleena laughed and saw Sam and Fred frown.

"Oh San-Li," Fina shook her head and laughed. "Don't you think of anything else?"

"Nope."

* * *

"Joe?"

"Huh?" Joe blinked and looked at Megan.

"I asked you if wanted to come over tomorrow night." Megan repeated.

"Um I," Joe tried not to but he couldn't help look over to where Joleena was sitting. "I sorta have something to do."

"Oh." Joe heard the catch in her voice and put his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm free tonight though." he smiled.

"Sorry." Megan smiled and kissed his cheek. "Babysitting."

"I wonder if Joleena's free tonight," Micheal said sitting across from Joe. "Total hottie."

Joe glared at him but Megan piped up. "I think you two will make a totally cute couple."

"Really?" Joe looked at her in surprise.

"Of course," Megan looked at Joe carefully. "Don't you think so?"

"Um, sure." Joe forced a smile.

Megan nodded and kissed Joe on the lips. "I gotta go, laters."

"Yeah laters." Joe mumbled.

* * *

Joleena and San-Li were still laughing over Fred's latest joke about Sam being a nerd when she felt Joe pull out the chair next to her and sit down.

"Hey guys."

"Oh, look who's back from the popular table." Fred said only half joking.

"Aw and look who's jealous." San-Li smirked.

"Anyways," Joe rolled his eyes and looked at Joleena. "What exactly do you need us to do tomorrow?"

"Be at my house by six." Joleena adjusted her lip gloss and didn't even glance at him. "I'll take care of the rest."

"Oh. Okay." Joe looked slightly disappointed.

Just then the bell rang and Joleena led San-Li and Fina out of the lunchroom. They had Science last period together and made sure to sit with each other.

"You know you're wrong right?" Joleena said to San-Li as they sat down.

"About...?" San-Li rolled her eyes.

"What you're doing to Sam and Fred." Joleena looked to her with her eyebrows raised. "I understand flirting with two guys, but best friends?"

"Its not like I can help it okay?" San-Li groaned. "Its like they're two totally different people and yet I can hang out with both of them."

"Have any of them asked you out yet?" Fina asked.

"Ugh, no!" San-Li buried her head in her hands. "It's like they're about to but they just won't."

"Maybe things will change tonight." Fina said. "You just have to choose which guy you like more."

"I think Sam's the best choice for you." Joleena said and Fina echoed agreement.

"Hmm," San-Li sighed as the bell rang and the teacher walked in. "Maybe


	4. Chapter 4

Sam watched wide eyed as he looked around the expansive ballroom filled with every type of fantasy creature imaginable. As soon as they arrived Fred had made a beeline to the banquet table and Joe and Joleena and Fina had dissolved into the crowd. He caught a glimpse of Joleena now surrounded by people with Fina close by.

"She just loves attention doesn't she?" Joe said suddenly appearing next to him. His face only showed the slightest hint of sarcasm.

He had a glass clenched in his hand and it already looked half empty.

"Are you sure you should be drinking that?" Sam asked eying him in concern. "It could be alcoholic."

Joe only shrugged though. "I've had a beer or two before and once I went to a wedding with Megan and had some wine."

"Oh." Sam said quietly. It wasn't like Joe had stopped hanging out with them completely, but with the addition of a new girlfriend came a new set of friends.

"Dudes, the food here is awesome!" Fred came over to them with a plate loaded with meats, buns, rolls, and mini cakes.

"Slow down Fred," Fina broke away from a small crowd and came over to them. "The food's gonna last."

"Not if he keeps eating like that." San-Li said walking up behind Sam making him jump.

"Relax nerd," She laughed and handed him a glass. "Brought this to loosen you up some."

"But I don't drink." Sam said trying to give it back.

All San-Li did was smirk though. "Relax nerd, its only about 1/3 the normal alcohol level of beer."

Sam was still hesitant though and Fina gently took the drink from him and placed it on the tray of a passing server.

"I don't drink either." Fina smiled at him.

Fred though rolled his eyes and traded in his plate for a drink. Smirking at San-Li he downed half of it in a single drink.

"Guess the nerd can't handle it." He said smiling at San-Li.

* * *

San-Li was honestly about to laugh until she saw the look on Sam's face. Then without a word to anyone he walked away.

"Nice going, Fred." Joe rolled his eyes and took another sip of his drink.

"What?" Fred said in genuine confusion. "I call him a nerd all the time! Why is he so upset now."

"I'm going to check on him." Fina said and started to walk away.

"No I'll go." San-Li sighed and downed the rest of her drink. "I need to talk to him anyway."

It actually took her a little while for San-Li to find him. As she traversed the ballroom she got plenty of glares and whispers from others. After about 20 minutes she finally found him talking the son of a centaur she knew and she felt her stomach drop. Professor Galgene was one of the many who weren't found of her and he probably taught his son Gallen the same.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," San-Li sauntered up to them. "I just wanted to check up on you Sam."

"Why do you need to check up on me?" Sam said a bit coldly. "I'm doing just fine."

San-Li rolled her eyes getting impatient. "Look, will you just-"

"I believe," Gallen said stepping in front of her. "I believe that he dismissed you."

San-Li glared at him. Gallen was a head taller than her and like every centaur every inch intimidating. San-Li refused to back down though. She looked past him to Sam.

"Well," She said looking at him. "Am I dismissed?"

Before Sam could say anything though, Professor Galgene stepped next to him.

"I don't believe this young man wants the company of someone of such...ill repute." He said.

"Ill repute?" Sam echoed. "San-Li, what are they talking about?"

San-Li had stopped listening though. Other people were staring at her now and whispering. She knew what they were saying though. How evil she was, how much of a disgrace she was to Joleena, and the list went on and on.

She gave a small laugh even as tears began to well up in her eyes.

"Ask them," She said walking away. "I'm sure they'll all tell you soon enough."

* * *

Sam stared after San-Li a full minute before he started to go after her. Gallen though, grabbed his arm.

"What are you doing?" Gallen said. "Why are you going after her? She's trouble. Right dad?"

"I don't care." Sam pulled himself out of Gallen's grip. "I still have to go after her."

Sam practically ran after San-Li through three doors before he found himself outside. The moon shone brilliantly and the sky was littered with stars. Sam distantly heard water lapping and spotted San-Li sitting on what looked like a dock with her back toward him. Sam took a deep breath and walked up to her.

"Hey."

"Hey."

San-Li continued gazing at the moon in silence and Sam began to feel awkward. When he sat next to her though the awkwardness faded. They stayed silent and Sam took the time to study San-Li's profile. Her eyes flickered towards him and something inside him jumped.

"So you're afraid of me too now?" She asked sadly.

"Yeah," Sam leaned closer toward her. "But not for the reason you think."

* * *

Joleena's back was starting to ache and her eyes were blurring from all of the lights. She couldn't even remember the name of the guy she was dancing with and she found herself laughing at his attempts at flirting with her. They finally broke apart as the current set of music started to fade and the next set began. As soon as she looked around she saw Joe looking at her. He met her gaze and without a word turned and headed up a flight of stairs.

"Um, if you'll excuse me," Joleena told the guy. "I'll be right back."

After telling Fina that she was going to get some fresh air, she quickly followed Joe out. She saw him leaning over the balcony staring out over the water. He didn't even turned to look at her when she leaned next to him.

"What's the matter," Joleena said. "Not enjoying the party?"

"Its nice." Joe turned to her without a smile. "Enjoying all the attention?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Joleena whispered slightly offended.

"You know what I mean." Joe laughed bitterly. "All the attention you get here, from school..."

Joe's smile turned into a glare. "And from me."

Joleena rolled her eyes and placed a hand on his shoulder until his glare softened and dissolved.

"I know you're still mad at me for leaving," she said softly. "But I don't want you to be."

Joe sighed, took her hand, and kissed it softly. "I know."

"And you know that I had to leave for the sake of my kingdom."

Joe's hand found her waist and pulled her closer. "I know."

When Joleena realized had close they had become her heart skipped a beat. Before she could stop him or herself, Joe leaned into her and brushed his lips against her forehead. It was probably meant to be a friendly gesture, just to let her know there was no hard feelings between them. Joleena tilted her face up towards his and looked at him.

She didn't say a word to him but somehow Joe understood.

"I can't." He whispered shaking his head sadly.

Joleena nodded in understanding and started to pull away before he could see the tears in her eyes. Joe's grip tightened though and he cupped her cheek with his hand. Before Joleena could ask what he was doing his lips were pressing against hers in a tender and insistent kiss.

* * *

"Where is everyone?" Fred asked Fina with his mouth half full.

"What do you mean?" Fina laughed. "This whole ballroom is full of people."

"You know what I mean." He laughed and nudged her playfully. "First Sam stalks off, San-Li follows him, and Joe and Joleena disappear in the crowd. Where did they all go?"

"I dunno." Fina shrugged. "They don't really tell me much."

Fred looked carefully at Fina. He never realized it before but people often overlooked Fina. Not just their friends but also the kids at school. He didn't know why though, Fina was really...pretty. Light blond hair, amazing blue eyes, and an incredible smile.

"How come no one asked you to dance yet?" He asked her.

All Fina did was shrug though but she did seem upset about it.

"Dance with me." Fred said suddenly surprising the both of them.

Fina looked at him in surprise and smiled in a way that made Fred smile back. Just as he took her hand though an explosion knocked them both off their feet.


	5. Chapter 5

"_So your afraid of me too now?" She asked sadly._

"_Yeah," Sam leaned closer toward her. "But not for the reason you think."_

San-Li felt Sam's hand gently caress her cheek and she tensed. He started to leaned towards her, but she put a hand on his chest to stop him.

"Trust me," She laughed halfheartedly. "you don't want to do that."

"And why not?"

San-Li groaned and closed her eyes. "You're gonna hear this sooner or later so I might as well tell you now."

She then sighed and looked him straight in the face. "I'm what's known as a time pirate. I travel through different times stealing artifacts and sell them on the black market."

She glanced at Sam and was surprised to see that his expression showed no surprise. When she gave him a weird look he quickly explained himself.

"When we were in ancient Greece I noticed that you and Fred stole something." He said. "I also overheard someone mention that you were involved in the black market. I kinda just connected the dots from there."

San-Li swore but she had to hand it to him, the boy _was _smart.

"There's just one thing though," Sam frowned. "Does Joleena know what you do?"

"She knows I have a record." San-Li shrugged. "But no, I don't think she knows about my current activities."

"What about Fred?" Sam asked keeping his expression blank. "How much does he know?"

"As usual, nothing." San-Li rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't trust him for something like this."

"That's funny," Sam said a bit sarcastically. "You two seem to get along really well."

San-Li rolled her eyes and lightly brushed her hand against his. "There's nothing going on between us, its just flirting."

"And what about us?"

"Us?" San-Li saw that Sam was leaned towards her again. She smiled. "Well that depends..."

Sam smiled and almost closed the distance between them. "On what?"

San-Li felt Sam grip her hand and she smirked. "You figure it out nerd."

* * *

They shouldn't be doing it. It was wrong on so many levels. Joe already had a girlfriend and they were supposed to be just friends. And yet here they were kissing on the balcony. It wasn't just an innocent peck on the lips either. They way their bodies were pressed together and the heat of the kiss made Joleena feel like they were going to be fused together.

They broke the kiss slowly their breathing a little heavy. They didn't take their arms away from each other though. Joleena glanced over Joe's shoulder and noticed Sam and San-Li sitting on the dock by the edge of the river kissing it looked like. Joleena smiled to herself before a slight movement caught her eye.

"Inside now!" She screamed pushing Joe inside.

They had barely made it half way down the stairs before an explosion knocked them the rest of the way down. Joe pulled her to her feet and they ran into the ballroom. Fina and Fred nearly mowed them over.

"What's happening?" Joleena had to shout over the noise of the crowd. "What's with the explosions?"

"We're being attacked!" Fina had to yell too.

"By who?" Joe shouted but in the next instant his question was answered.

Five figures stepped forth from the rubble and surrounded the remaining guests. They all wore black matching uniforms with a dark red logo on various places. Other than that though, everyone of them were completely different. One of them was made completely out of solid stone and was so thick and muscular he only wore black pants. The second one seemed to be made completely of electricity, wore a huge grin on his face, and seemed to jerk in place. The next one was a girl who looked almost normal except for the crazy look on her face and nails that extended at least two feet and looked like they were made of metal. The only other girl was Jasmine, the dark girl who helped them get into the Land of the Dead in the first place. The final guy had to be the leader of the group. He sauntered into the ballroom, swinging two long swords in each hand. He was lean and muscular with black hair that had a white streak in it.

"Alright everyone, just follow my instructions and no one gets hurt." He said calmly.

"Yeah that's right." The lightning guy zipped in and out amongst the crowed and snatched necklaces off of the necks of the women. "Hand over your valuables and no one gets hurt."

The guards rushed over to stop him, but all the stone guy had to do was punch the floor, sending up a wave of rubble that bowled the guards over. Jasmine then used her power of shadow and imprisoned them is smoky chains. Joleena was actually frozen in shock until Fina nudged her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, _whoa_!" Joleena angrily march over to the leader and stabbed his chest with her finger. "Um, just who do you think you are?"

Smirking, the leader transferred one of his swords to his other hand, grabbed her hand, and kissed. "_Enchante, _beautiful. My name is Blade, the leader of the Dark Hearts." He let go of her hand and traced her necklace with his finger. "Now if you'll just hand over that nice piece of jewelry maybe later you and I can..."

Joleena glared at Blade for a minute before slowly holding her arm out to the side. In an instant a blast of purple magic hit the lightning guy mid run and sent him flying into a pillar. Fina took at as her cue, transformed into a T-Rex, and attacked the stone guy. While Joleena and Blade glared at each other, Joe noticed the girl with the nails quickly sneaking up behind Joleena.

"Freeze!" Joe yelled.

Seconds before reaching Joleena the girl instantly froze in a cloud of green light. Joleena thanked Joe with a quick smile before blasting Blade in the face. He managed to block it though with his swords though and was only pushed a few feet back.

"Reverse!" Joe shouted and the nail girl flew backwards.

From there it was pure madness. The crowd began running to get out of the way while Joe, Joleena and Fina fought off the Dark Hearts. Fred was thoroughly enjoying it when Sam ran up behind him with San-Li.

"What's happening?" Sam yelled while San-Li stood watching with a look of terror on her face.

Before Fred could answer though, Jasmine came up through the floor and grinned at them. She turned and winked at San-Li.

"Sorry about this," She shrugged. "But you know how it is. Business is business."

San-Li turned even paler than usual. "Are you crazy? Get them out of here."

"Sorry," Jasmine shrugged again and started to sink through the floor. "But Blade's orders."

"Ugh!" San-Li cried out in exasperation and ran into the fray.

By that point Blade and Joleena were fighting each other, staff to swords with neither getting the advantage. Ignoring everyone else San-Li pulled out a gun and fired one shot. The bullet easily missed Blade and hit the floor near him instead but it was enough to get him to turn to see who fired.

He he saw it was San-Li his smirk faded into a look of shock.

"It's...you." He whispered.

San-Li didn't say anything to him, just walked until she was standing in front of Joleena effectively blocking her from him.

"Um," Joleena said. "What are you doing?"

Instead of answering San-Li just looked over her shoulder at Joleena and shook her head. She then turned back to Blade.

"You have to leave," she told him calmly. "Now."

Blade stood still for a moment and stared at her and everyone in the ballroom froze. By then the crowd had left and it was just the Dark Hearts and the six of them. San-Li and Blade stared at each other for a few more seconds before he slowly nodded.

"Lets go. Now." He said quietly.

"_Now_?" the lightning guy said incredulously. He zoomed up to Blade "Just like that dude? But what about-"

Blade cut him off with a menacing glare. "I said _now._"

The lightning guy's jaw dropped but slowly, one by one he and the rest of them left through one of the holes they made. Blade stared at San-Li a second longer before slowly backing up and disappearing as well.

Afterward, Sam thought he had mistaken it, but he could have sworn he saw tears in San-Li's eyes.

**A/N- Finally some action! Yes the Dark Hearts are back and they're badder than ever. And Joe has some serious explaining to do when they get home. REVIEW! Anonyomous reviews are also now enabled**


	6. Chapter 6

Joleena opened her locker and checked herself out in the mirror. Looking good was always important to her, but today seemed really important. She spotted Joe heading towards her and she smiled her herself. When he leaned against the lockers next her though, he looked more nervous than happy to see her.

"Hey." he said quietly.

"Um, hey?" Joleena said.

"Listen," he sighed. "About the kiss..."

Joleena felt her stomach drop. "What about it?"

"I want to be completely honest with you," Joe looked her in the eye. "I have no plans of breaking up with Megan. We- we shouldn't have kissed in the first place."

"Oh." Joleena felt tears come to her eyes and she quickly blinked them away. "Yeah, I guess you're right. That kiss was a mistake."

"Really?" Utter surprise crossed Joe's face and then it cleared. "So you're...okay?"

_What do you think ? _Joleena smiled anyway though. "Yeah, of course. Bye."

Without another word Joleena brushed pass Joe and left for homeroom.

She still had a hard time paying attention though because of one thing; Joe. He sat two rows in front of her and she had a perfect view of him...and Megan. Whenever the teacher wasn't paying attention he was sneak his arm around her shoulders or whisper something in her ear. Joleena was determined not to care, or at least show that she cared. San-Li nudged her.

"You okay?" San-Li mouthed.

Joleena nodded and a note landed on her desk. She looked around to see who sent it and saw Micheal give her a small smile. Joleena smiled and opened the note eagerly. _I know I joke around a lot, but I do think that you're really amazing. Meet me after class so we can talk._

Joleena nodded and winked at him.

* * *

Joe finished getting dressed and headed out of the locker room. P.E was outside today and Joe was glad to get the fresh air. Until he saw Micheal with Joleena though. They were standing over by the fence and Micheal was doing a little more than admiring Joleena's gym uniform. For a minute Joe saw red, but he took a deep breath and forced it out of his mind.

"Joe over here!" Fred yelled, waving him over.

Joe took one last look at Micheal and Joleena and headed over. Fred, Sam, San-Li, and Fina were sitting over by the hand weights and stretch bands. Fred and San-Li were using the weights, but when Sam tried the stretch band it snapped back and knocked him flat on his back. San-Li and Fred burst out laughing.

"Hey guys." Joe sighed and absentmindedly picked up a weight.

"What's wrong, Joe?" Fina asked.

"Nothing." He mumbled.

He noticed Fina giving him a weird look and he forced a smile. "Nothing at all. Why asking?"

"Hey guys!" Joleena walked up to them with Micheal's arm around her shoulders. "I'll see you later, baby?"

"Yep, seven sharp." Micheal gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Later, babe."

"Well that was fast." San-Li mumbled when Micheal was out of ear shot.

"What was?"

San-Li smirked. "Your latest man conquest, of course."

Joleena chuckled and examined her nails. "Well you know how I am." She smirked at Joe. "Some boys just can't resist."

Everyone started laughing, but Joe shot Joleena a death glare which she shot right back. Later when the teacher made everyone run laps around the track, Fina pulled up beside Joe and told him that he shouldn't be jealous of Micheal and Joleena dating. When Joe tried to argue that he wasn't Fina told him that she knew about the kiss.

"What!" Joe almost tripped and fell. "H-h-how?"

"Joe, Joleena's a girl," Fina rolled her eyes. "We tell each other everything."

"So is San-Li going to kill me?" Joe asked nervously looking back like he was expecting a surprise attack.

San-Li though was a little behind them though looking like she was trying to motivate Sam to keep going. Fina giggled.

"No," she said. "She's a little bit more...preoccupied. Besides, Joleena didn't seem upset about it at all."

"Oh, really?" Something about that bothered Joe a little but he didn't want to admit it. He told himself that it was just male pride and that he should just forget about it. The rest of the day though he couldn't stop looking over at them touching, hugging, and kissing. Megan didn't seem to notice that anything was wrong though so he tried to keep his composure.

"I'll call you later, okay?" Joe kissed Megan after school before they went their separate ways.

"Yeah, I'll talk to you later." Megan kissed him on the lips and got into her friend's car. "Bye, Joe!"

Joe smiled to himself and headed towards the pizzeria to meet the others.

* * *

San-Li _accidentally_ brushed her hand against Sam's underneath the table and he _accidentally_ brushed his knees against hers. At the same she laughed as Fred made another joke about Sam not being able to keep up at P.E.

"I'm telling you I over lapped him _twice, _and this was me going at half speed!" He laughed shoving fries into his mouth.

"Slow down or you'll choke, Fred." Fina giggled.

"Yeah, just like he choked on that math quiz today." Sam smirked gently grabbing San-Li's hand.

Fred glared at him, but Fina and San-Li started laughing and San-Li laced her fingers through Sam's.

* * *

"Come on," Joleena giggled as she tried to push Micheal away for the third time. "My friends are waiting for me. And don't you have basketball practice?"

Micheal chuckled and pulled her into another kiss. "Well then stop kissing me back."

They were right down the street from the pizzeria where she was supposed to be meeting the others.

"Excuse me." Joe grumbled pushing past.

"Yeah, sure man." Micheal rolled his eyes and Joleena struggled not to laugh. "Bye sweet heart."

Joleena kissed him again and ran to catch up with Joe. She walked beside him for a full minute, but he pretended to ignore her. She rolled eyes and nudged him anyway.

"Stop it." She said.

"Stop what?" Joe raised his eyebrows.

"Acting like I did something to you," Joleena said. "You have a girlfriend, so I got a boyfriend. You have no right to get mad at me."

Joe stopped walking and grabbed her arm. "So how long have you been with Micheal? Before or after the kiss?"

"Why did kiss me when you were planning on staying with Megan?" Joleena retorted angrily.

Joe's mouth opened and closed a few times but nothing came out. Joleena chuckled a bit.

"Forget it." She said and walked inside.

* * *

Sam and Fina were talking about English class when he felt San-Li snatch her hand out of his. A few seconds later Joleena slid into the both next San-Li and Joe slid in next to Fred.

"Sorry we're late guys." Joe said. "Joleena and Micheal were too busy making out."

"Not that I blame her." San-Li snickered.

"Thanks girl," Joleena laughed. "Joe was too busy being jealous to get here on time himself."

Joe mumbled something under his breath and the girls giggled. Fred though looked confused.

"Why would Joe be jealous?" Fred asked. "I thought he was with Megan. Besides, its not like he still has a crush on Joleena or anything. I thought he was over her."

A slightly uncomfortable silence fell across the table. The waiter brought their pizza and everyone started eating, but the awkwardness of Fred's last comment still hung in the air. Suddenly, Fina looked up like she heard something.

"Fina?" Joleena asked.

"I'll be right back." Fina scooted out of the booth and left out of the restaurant. After a few moments they saw a white cat scamper up the pipe of the building across the street.

San-Li's phone started beeping and when she pulled it out Sam saw a look of worry cross her face.

"What is it?" He asked.

San-Li bit her lip. "Something just caused a malevolent rift in the inter dimensional boundaries between Earth and other worlds."

"In English please?" Fred asked.

San-Li sighed in annoyance and rolled her eyes. "Something bad from another world crossed into this world. I'm not sure, but "

Just then Fina burst in through the front doors. "We gotta go! Something's happening in Prospect Park."


	7. Chapter 7

People ran in terror from the monsters that invaded the park. A woman screamed as three goblins swarmed her and another one attacked her dog. A man tried running but was easily swarmed by the goblins. Less than two feet away a little girl had gotten separated from her older sister. As she watched the goblins attack the people around her an ogre stuck up behind her.

"Mmm," the ogre reached out to grab her. "Mmm. Little girl, tasty snack."

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhh!"

* * *

Joleena and the others ran through park going against the crowd of screaming people and heading toward the screams. She arrived just in time to see goblins attacking people and an ogre with an unconscious girl in his arms.

"Put her down!" Joleena screamed raising her arms.

"Huh?" The ogre turned slowly and snarled at Joleena. "Princess, yummy."

He tossed the little girl aside and came after her instead. Before the little girl could hit though, Fina leapt in as a lioness and caught her. Joleena focused her magic into her hands and blasted the ogre in the stomach. He kept coming at her regardless and Joleena had to duck to avoid being crushed by his fist.

"Help me, please!" the woman shouted as she tried to wave away the goblins.

Fred looked around and quickly located a large fallen branch. He ran to pick it up and swung it at the goblins while trying not to hit the woman. She took off running as soon as she was clear of the creatures leaving Fred with three angry goblins. They grinned at Fred, their mouths dripping with saliva.

"Uh-oh." Fred took a self-conscious step back.

They lunged after him but then froze in mid-air, a green mist surrounding them. Joe stepped forward with his hand glowing bright green.

"Reverse!" He shouted and sent the goblins flying back.

Two of them hit the trees hard and exploded into orange pieces which dissolved into thin air. Joe smirked and went after the third one.

"Stay here okay?" San-Li whispered to Sam and then ran off to help the man.

Sam watched in amazement as she fought off six goblins at once delivering swift round house kicks and powerful punches. As three goblins started to attack Fina and Joe went over to help her, Sam heard a rustling above him. He looked up and saw a pair of eyes watching him. The goblin smiled and jumped down, claws open wide. Sam screamed.

"Sam, look out!" Fred yelled running toward him.

Just before he could reach him though, San-Li grabbed one of the goblins she was fighting and threw it hard. It collided with the goblin trying to kill Sam and they both exploded into orange bits. Instead of saving his best friend, Fred just ended up accidentally knocking him over. He caught a flash of San-Li snickering before her attention was forced back to the goblins.

"Man, this sucks." Fred said.

"Yeah," Sam seemed to be calculating something. "It seems like for every one goblin they destroy two more pop up."

"That's not what I meant," Fred groaned. "We're completely useless! Even Joe is kicking butt out there!"

Sam grabbed Fred by the shoulders and shook him. "Don't you get it! They can't win at this rate."

Fred then watched in shock as Sam ran straight up to San-Li.

* * *

High up in the trees, unseen by anyone else floated two figures. Both wore gray hooded robes with Syranian crests on the shoulder.

"They aren't really making any progress are they?" One said.

She was clearly a female, probably in her early twenties.

"Just wait and see." The other one was a man, much older than the female. "I think the little one may figured it out."

* * *

"San-Li! San-Li!" She heard Sam calling her name just as a goblin bit into her arm.

"Sam?" she gritted her teeth and shot the goblin in the face. "What the hell are you doing? Stay back!"

"The goblins are multiplying!" he shouted when he got next to her. "Every time you kill one two more appear!"

San-Li pushed Sam back before a goblin could claw him.

"Look!" he pointed.

Just as the goblin that San-Li shot dissolved, two more stepped out of the brush. San-Li swore.

"Joleena!" She shouted.

"Kinda busy!" She screamed.

"Goblins, hydra, 2-1!" San-Li shouted. "Where's the source?"

"What is she talking about!" Joe shouted in frustration.

Sam look around carefully and watched whenever a goblin was killed. Joe slammed one against a tree and it exploded, but out of nowhere two more jumped onto his back. Fina clawed one goblin but then two more attacked her too.

"Where is the source?" Sam whispered to himself.

Then he looked at the ogre. It was large of course and incredibly ugly, but there was one thing out of place; right above its tattered loin cloth was a large belt with an orange stone in the center. Sam watched and saw that as soon as Joe killed a goblin, the stone began to glow, and then two more goblins attacked Joe.

"Ogre's belt is the source!" He yelled.

San-Li shot the nearest goblin and then aimed her gun at the ogre's belt.

"Joleena move!" She yelled and fired three shots.

The ogre's belt shattered and he roared in rage and pain. The goblins looked at each other in what only could be described as fear. San-Li, Joleena, and Joe smiled.

* * *

Joe destroyed his last goblin just as Joleena was thrown into him. He helped her up and saw that she was covered in bruises.

"Are you okay?" Joe eyed her in concern.

"Yeah, I'm- Look out!" Joleena pushed pushed Joe away just as the ogre's meaty

fist closed around her neck.

The ogre laughed in triumph as he slammed Joleena into the ground and then into a tree. Fina transformed into a gorilla and pounded on the ogre's back, but he only backhanded her away. Fina went flying and collided into San-Li.

"Joleena!" Joe cried out.

"Heh, heh, heh," The ogre chuckled. "You break my shiny, new belt, me break your neck."

Joleena smirked and choked out, "I-I'd like t-to see you try, c-creep."

She placed both feet against the ogre's chest and focused. The ogre glanced down in confusion and watched as a purple glow began to spread from beneath her feet. Suddenly, Joleena's feet shot forward with the full force of her powers behind it.

"Aarg!" the ogre flew back and took a few trees with him.

Before he could struggle to get up though, Joleena delivered a flying kick that knocked him back onto his back.

"Whoa," Joe heard Fred muttered. "For a princess, Joleena is kinda awesome."

"Yeah," Joe whispered watching her in amazement. "I suppose she is..."

Joleena and the ogre stood face to face and Joleena pulled out her charm. It floated in front of her just as the ogre charged at her. Joleena smirked and thrust out her hands. A brilliant purple light shot forward just as the ogre reached her.

"Rraaaaaawg!" The ogre roared in pain before exploding.

* * *

The woman in the cloak clapped her hands in glee. "See? I told you that they make a great team!"

"They did well I suppose." The man nodded. "But this was only a small test. We shall see how they continue to do. Let us be off now before they spot us."


	8. Chapter 8

Joleena craned her neck back and forth trying to work out the kinks and aches. She then looked around and surveyed the damage. The three people that the monsters had terrorized were long gone and the woman's poor dog had ran away at the first opportunity. A lot of the trees had been destroyed and there were plenty of burn marks in the ground. San-Li would know how to fix that. Joleena then turned and surveyed her friends. Fina was holding her wrist but looked okay and Joe and San-Li had a lot of cuts and bruises on them as well. The only ones who didn't have a mark on them were Fred and Sam. She felt Joe touch her shoulder.

"Joleena," she turned to look at him. "Um, I just wanted to say that, you were really-"

"Hey San-Li," Joleena interrupted before he could finish. "You mind starting on the reconstruction without me? I need to get home so I can get ready for my date with Micheal."

"Whatever." San-Li rolled her eyes.

"Joleena." Joe followed her out of the park.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry." Joleena stopped and turned around.

"Oh, really?" She rolled her eyes. "Whatever for Joe?"

Joe sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "For being a total jerk, for getting jealous over Micheal, and...for kissing you when I already had a girlfriend."

"I guess I'm sorry then too," Joleena sighed. "I shouldn't have let the kiss happen and I was using Micheal to make you jealous."

"So," Joe smiled and reach for her hand. "Friends?"

Joleena squeezed his hand. "Friends."

* * *

Fred started coughing and choked on his popcorn. "W-w-what!"

"A little over-dramatic, Fred." Joe rolled his eyes.

They were all over Joe's house watching T.V, but Sam was only halfway listening. He was too busy reliving the last two hours.

_San-Li waited until Fred was a little distance away before pulling Sam off to the side. The three of them had stayed behind in order to reconstruct the damaged area of the park. Once she had Sam off to the side, she gently kissed him on the cheek._

_ "You were amazing." She whispered. "I can't believe you figured things out."_

"Sam!" Fred nudged his shoulder. "Are you even listening?"

"Huh?" Sam jerked back to the present. "What's up?"

"Joe just said that he wanted to get Joleena back." Fred shook his head at Joe and grabbed another handful of popcorn. "You two were never even together!"

"I know." Joe sighed.

"And what about Megan?" Sam asked.

"I know." Joe repeated.

"SOOOO? What are you thinking?" Fred mumbled through a mouthful of popcorn.

Joe groaned and put his head in his hands. "I can't explain it guys. It's that just after today...when Joleena fought off that ogre by herself...something just...sparked."

"Dude," Fred placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. "I know she's hot, rich, and powerful and everything, but..."

"but if it doesn't work out between you two, things could get awkward." Sam finished.

Joe fixed them with a determined look. "Its a risk that I'm gonna have to take. But first..." He pulled out his cell phone. "I have to call Megan."

"You're not going going to break up with her on the phone are you?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Fred opened a soda. "It's be easier if you sent a text."

Joe laughed and punched his shoulder. "And that is why you don't have a girlfriend."

"If you don't count Fina." Sam smirked.

"Shut up," Fred punched him. "We're just friends."

"And what about you and San-Li?" Joe smirked as he started to leave the room. "You two have been getting pretty close."

After Joe left the room an awkward silence took his place. Fred gave a small, nervous laugh.

"That's kinda funny." he said. "You and San-Li. Yeah, right."

"Yeah," Sam laughed. "Hilarious."

* * *

Sam was working on an extra credit assignment in the library before school when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck.

"Guess who?" A voice whispered in his ear.

"I don't know." Sam smiled. "You can't be San-Li because she would never be caught dead in school half an hour before it starts."

"She does if its the only way to see her favorite nerd." San-Li laughed and slid into the chair next to his. "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

They shared a brief smile before Sam checked around to make sure no one was watching them. When he leaned in to kiss her though, she pulled back.

"What's wrong?" He asked nervously.

"How come you want to keep us a secret?" San-Li asked.

"Oh, um." Sam shrugged. "I thought you wanted to keep it a secret."

Sam jumped when he felt her finger trace his knee. She smirked. "Now why would I want that?"

Sam reached out to caress her face and laughed as a light blush spread across her face. She rolled her eyes and kissed him. Sam pulled away slowly and placed his hand on her cheek.

"I have to finish this essay for English." he said.

"Oh, alright." San-Li sighed and stood up. "I have to meet Joleena anyway."

Sam grabbed her wrist and pulled her down for another quick kiss. "I'll see you later, okay."

"Uh-huh." she yawned. "If I don't fall asleep first. Why must you nerds get up so early?"

* * *

When he walked to school that morning Joe felt both relieved and nervous. Over the weekend he had met with Megan and broken up with her. As a matter of fact, some of her friends shot him dirty looks as soon as he walked in. It wasn't like the breakup was easy though. Megan didn't cry or get angry, but somehow she knew the reason.

"Its Joleena isn't it?" She had asked sadly.

"Look," Joe had sighed. "It's not like I planned this or anything, but I wouldn't feel right dating you unless I could make a full commitment to you."

"Its okay." Megan smiled at him through a film of tears. "I understand."

Megan was understanding, but it seemed like no one else was. As two girls walked by him, he heard snatches of their conversation.

"I heard he dumped Megan for Joleena just because she's prettier." One of them said.

"Ugh, how shallow." her friend said.

Joe rolled his eyes. That's what he gets for trying to date popular girls. He jumped when he saw Joleena coming down the street with Fina. He walked beside Joleena.

"Hey," he said to her. "Can I talk to you in private?"

Joleena and Fina shared a look and Fina nodded.

"Yeah," Joleena said giving Joe a serious look. "I need to talk to you too."


	9. Chapter 9 ReWrite

**A/N- I didn't realize until later but the whole trial thing with Joe sounded a lot too familiar with A.I.T's trial thing with Anna which was completely unintentional. Therefore, I re-wrote this chapter to be completely different after Joe tries to kiss Joleena.**

Joleena leaned against the bike railing behind the school and thought hard about what she was going to say to Joe. All last night San-Li had done some research and took readings of the surroundings and came to her with the results. Her theory was concerning to say the least, but by now Joleena had learned to trust her on these things. At first she wanted to wait before talking to Joe, but after hearing what San-Li told her about the...incident Joleena knew that this talk couldn't wait. She pressed her lips together in worry.

"Um, Joe?" She looked up at him.

"Yeah?"

Joleena jumped when she realized how close Joe was and how he was smiling at her. She struggled to continue.

"I, um, there's something that I need to tell you." She said.

"Yeah." Joe smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder. "And I have something to tell you."

Joleena blinked in confusion, but kept going. "I just wanted to let you know that we've been through a lot together and you've come a really long way with your powers and your fighting skills and everything."

"Really?" Joe playfully tugged on her hair. "You aren't so bad yourself."

Joleena felt her face grow warm."I guess that what I need to tell you is that-"

Joe interrupted her by pressing his lips against hers in a kiss that took her by complete and utter surprise. _Finally! _Joleena's heart screamed and started racing, but she was still apprehensive. She put her hands against Joe's chest and gently pushed him away.

"What are you doing?" She whispered.

Joe blinked in confusion. "But...I thought that..."

"Thought that what?" Joleena shook her head sadly. "That all you had to do was kiss me and I'd fall right into your arms?"

When Joe gave her a crooked, nervous smile Joe laughed and shook her head even though she wanted to cry. She liked Joe, liked him a lot, but refused to be some side girl or a friend with benefits. When she told him this much it was Joe's turn to sigh and shake his head.

"You won't be," Joe wrapped his arms firmly around her waist. "I broke up with Megan Friday night. Because I want to be with you. I want to be with you Joleena."

Joleena rolled her eyes and pried his arms off of her. "Now? Now you want to be with me?"

"Look, it's hard to explain. It's just that Friday when we were fighting together I realized how incredibly amazing you were."

"Oh, how completely un-shallow of you." Joleena said sarcastically.

"That's not what I meant," Joe's voice rose in frustration. He made a show of calming himself down. "At the ball, you were the most beautiful person I had ever seen. I wanted to be with you then, but I couldn't break up with Megan just because of that. It wouldn't be right. You being more beautiful than Megan was no reason for me to dump her for you. But then..."

Joe's expression softened and he caressed her cheek. This time Joleena didn't pull away.

"But then when we were fighting that ogre and those goblins," he continued. "I remembered why I had feelings for you in the first place. It wasn't because you were beautiful or smart or fun to be around, which you are, but its because your so... amazing."

Joe stopped not knowing what else he could say while Joleena just looked at him considering his words. So far she seemed indecisive. Joe waited, starting to become a little anxious. He lightly put his arms around her waist again and this time she didn't draw away. Finally she looked up at him and was about to say something when she suddenly jumped like she had been hit.

"Oh what am I doing?" She pulled away from Joe and shook her head. "We don't have time for this drama, there's something very serious going on. Maybe even dangerous."

"Dangerous?" Joe pulled away and took a few, unconscious steps backwards. "What do you mean?"

"Well," Joleena twisted her hands together nervously. "I think that everything that's been happening is connected. The ogre attack, the assassin, and those supposed rebellions may be all linked. Someone is watching us."

Before Joleena could say any more the first bell rang signaling the students that class was about to start in a few minutes.

"Come on," Joleena sighed and turned away from Joe without touching him. "We better get to class. We'll talk more about this at lunch."

"Yeah," Joe whispered faintly following her. "If I don't pass out first."

* * *

San-Li was looking for her AP chem book when she saw a note laying on top of her books. She automatically knew it was from Sam and rolled her eyes. For some reason he had taken to leaving little love notes in her locker, books, and even taped under her desk. San-Li barely glanced at this one; it was something about how thinking of her smile make his heart soar of some such nonsense. Sometimes she really was glad that Sam's locker was in a different hallway than hers.

"Stop that," She mumbled to herself. "Sam is an awesome boyfriend."

Just then two fingers poked her sides making her jump. She turned around expecting Sam but instead found Fred grinning at her.

"Hey evil ninja." He grinned.

"Hey jock strap," San-Li smirked. "What's up?"

"Oh I don't know," he smiled. "I just thought that we could hang out sometime?"

San-Li raised her eyebrow suspiciously. "Oh did you now?"

"Look," Fred sighed and leaned against the lockers. "I want you to start training me like you did Joe."

* * *

Joe waited anxiously waited for classes to end and when the lunch bell finally rang he was one of the first ones out of his seat. He practically rushed through the lunch line, but on the way to the table he stopped dead in his tracks. There standing in the middle of the lunch room were Micheal and Joleena. Instead of breaking up with him like Joe expected she would do, she looked like she was still with him. As a matter of fact, before leaving for her own table, Joleena and Micheal shared a quick kiss.

"Okay." Joe muttered to himself as he made his way to the table. "That hurts a little."

No matter how much Joleena still being with Micheal hurt though, there were still other more important things on his mind...

"So," Joe said sitting next to Joleena. What's the plan going to be?"

"I dunno," Joleena sighed and took a bite of her salad. "If we wait until something else happens, innocent people might get hurt."

"Well we can't just do nothing." Fred said with a mouthful of fries.

"Do you think its the shadow master again?" Sam asked nervously.

"Nay," San-Li shook her head. "Not his style. Hey don't we have two days off coming up this week?"

"Yeah, Wednesday and Thursday." Joe said. "Why?"

"Well," San-Li shrugged and looked at Joleena. "Some of the energy readings I've been getting have traces of Syranian magic, why not go to the source?"

Joleena chewed thoughtfully for a minute before swallowing. She then pressed her hands together and sighed. "Sure. Why not?"

* * *

Just outside the cafeteria window stood a tree on which an unusually large horned beetle blended in completely with the bark it was on. Thanks to its ultra sensitive hearing it could hear everything that the queen and her friends were saying. Without moving it telepathically relayed the new development to its waiting master and instantly felt his pleasure as if it were its own.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- Okay so they (the fanfiction people) made some changes to the sight so its really weird trying to upload new chapters.**

San-Li threw another round house kick that knocked Fred flat on his back for the third time. When she laughed and held out her hand to help him up though, he swung his leg and knocked her feet out from under her. She landed almost on top of him and he chuckled.

"Oops," he laughed, "my bad."

"Haha," San-Li rolled her eyes. "You're hilarious."

She braced her hands on Fred's chest and started to push herself up when Fred grabbed her by the shoulders. San-Li jumped like a bolt of electricity had gone through her. When he then tried to pull her closer to him though, she finally pushed away from him and sat up.

"Um, what the hell do you think you're doing?" she asked angrily. "I'm supposed to be teaching you how to fight remember?"

Fred sighed and sat up to. "Would you just chill? I was only joking."

San-Li gave him a look though showing that she didn't believe him and he relented.

"Okay, okay." Fred laughed halfheartedly and grabbed her hand. "Maybe I wasn't totally joking."

"I'm with Sam now." San-Li said pulling her hand away.

"Sam?" Fred's jaw dropped.

_Really? _San-Li inwardly rolled her eyes. _He serious didn't know I was dating his best friend?_

"Yeah Sam," San-Li crossed her arms. "I can't believe you are actually hitting on me."

"Hitting on you?" Fred raised an eyebrow. "Who said I was hitting on you?"

San-Li sat there stunned until her phone starting ringing. She looked at the caller ID and groaned.

"Let me guess, that's him now?" Fred smirked.

"Hey, sweetheart." San-Li answered the phone and ignored Fred completely. "No I'm not busy today. Sure, I'll be ready in 20 minutes. 'Kay, laters."

"You have to go dude." San-Li stood and pulled Fred up. "Sam's coming over and we're gonna want to be alone."

"Yeah, sure." Fred shrugged and pulled on his shoes. "Whatever."

"Whatever? _Whatever?_" For some reason that she didn't even understand, San-Li lost her temper and started yelling. "You do nothing but flirt with me, put your arms around me, and you've even kissed me and all you can say is '_whatever'_?"

"Well what do you want me to say?!" Fred yelled back. "I've had a crush on you for three years, but you flirt with Sam and other guys so much that I had no idea whether or not you were serious about it! So yeah, I'm hurt you're dating my best friend, but I'll deal with it my way, okay?"

San-Li stared at Fred stunned as he took several breathes to calm himself down. Just when he turned and started to leave though, stepped in front of him, grabbed his shoulders and kissed him. To her surprise instead of pushing her away he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back. He pulled away slowly and leaned his forehead against hers.

"I'm not even going to ask what that was for," he mumbled. "but I better get out of here before your boyfriend shows up."

"Yeah, you should." San-Li ran her fingers through her hair. "And Fred?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember, when you block you should put your weight behind your forearms. You've got muscles so use them to your advantage."

"'Kay." Fred nodded and headed out the door. "I'll remember that. Laters."

"Laters." San-Li echoed faintly.

As soon as he left she headed into the shower to calm herself down. She couldn't believe she kissed her boyfriend's best friend and actually enjoyed it! She told herself it was just a goodbye pity kiss but that didn't make it right. San-Li shook her head, changed into her clothes, and walked into the living room.

"Hey you," Sam asked sitting on her couch. "What happened to your living room? All the furniture was pushed back."

"I was trying to teach Fred how to fight." San-Li said sitting next to him.

"Oh," Sam tugged playfully on hair. "Where's Alex?"

"Field trip."

San-Li sighed and laid her head on his shoulder. "If I told you something, would you get mad at me?"

"What is it?" Sam looked at her in concern. "Is it about your pirating? Because I told you-"

"No," San-Li sighed. "Its not that- It's just-"

"Just what?" Sam raised his eyebrow.

San-Li twisted her hands together nervously. "I- ugh, I create weapons parts for the highest bidder."

"Really?" Sam sighed and shook his head. "San-Li,"

"They're defective!" San-Li said defensively. "I always make them with a slight, undetectable flaw so it looks like another part malfunctioned."

To her surprise Sam chuckled and pulled her into a kiss. "You are the most absolutely craziest female I have ever met."

"And you," San-Li traced his lips with her fingertip. "are the best boyfriend in the world."

* * *

"Yes," Joleena said talking into a crystal. "Yes, yes...okay...yes, I'll be there tomorrow night. Alright, goodbye."

Joleena groaned when the crystal stopped glowing and fell onto her bed. Fina crawled out of Joe's lap, changed out of her cat form, and sat on the bed next to Joleena.

"What is it?" she asked.

"That was council man Dornm, one of the people I left in charge of Syrania." Joleena sighed. "He says that things are beginning to get tense back home and he _advises _ that I make an appearance as soon as possible."

"That cool," Joe shrugged. "So I'll guess we'll just meet you there Wednesday?"

Fina giggled and Joleena shook her head.

"Joe you're new to this so I'm going to let you in on something," Joleena smiled. "Since becoming my _friends _you, Fred, and Sam are technically what's known as members of my inner court."

"And as members of her court its our duty to accompany Joleena wherever she goes." Fina piped up.

"So," Joe rolled his eyes. "by 'I'll be there tomorrow' you mean that _we'll _be there tomorrow?"

"That's right." Joleena nodded.

"Ugh" Joe mumbled under his breath. "You're not even my girlfriend and you're already a pain."

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

**A/N- Yes San-Li and Fred be very very bad but please dont blame them. They're just a couple of crazy hormone induced teens with crazy emotions. Review please!**


	11. Chapter 11

Syrania was even more beautiful than they had remembered. Joleena had chanted a spell that transported them on a floating island where an air ship was waiting for them which then took them to Syrania. When Fred asked why they couldn't just directly transport to Syrania, Joleena explained that most magic worlds are encircled by powerful barriers that ordinary transportation spells couldn't penetrate. They had left almost directly after school and were arriving just as the sun was setting. The golden orange light bathed the castle and the river next to it making them glow.

"Its so beautiful." Fina whispered.

"It sure is," Joleena said. "Which is why I never get tired of coming here."

It took a while for the ship to dock and then with all of the official introductions and announcements the group didn't even have a chance to sit down until almost 9 o'clock.

"Geez!" Fred flopped next to Fina on the couch. "My feet are killing me and I'm starved. When's dinner?"

"Soon," Joleena mumbled as the head of agriculture handed her another document to sign.

As soon as she spoke two servants walked in, one carrying a tray of drinks and the other carrying a tray of snacks. Fred nearly attacked the tray of snacks while everyone else took a cup of what tasted like a mixture of peaches and strawberries. Joleena refused to eat or drink anything because she wanted to get the agriculture paperwork out of the way so she could focus on the tax documents, renewing treaties, and how to best distribute the money the churches have collected. It was going to be a long three days.

When Joleena glanced up to dip her pen in more ink she found Joe staring at her. He gave her a small smile and she gave him one in return feeling her heart speed up a little. She forced herself to look away though because she knew that dealing with Joe would have to wait for just a little while longer.

* * *

Joe stared at Joleena for a moment longer before looking away again.

"Hey, you guys wanna play some cards?" Joe asked pulling out his deck.

"Sure." Sam and San-Li said and they moved to a vacant table with Joe.

"Hey Fred, Fina." Joe looked back and saw that they hadn't moved. "Aren't you two playing?"

"No thanks." Fina said quietly.

"Yeah," Fred echoed quietly. "No thanks."

"Whatever." Joe shrugged and walked away.

Instead Fred looked over Fina's shoulder and watched as she doodled in a small sketchbook. Without really realizing it he leaned his cheek against her soft blond almost white hair. She nudged him with her elbow and he gently pinched her waist.

"You okay?" Fina whispered. "You've been awfully quiet."

"I dunno," Fred mumbled. "It's just-"

He glanced up and saw that Fred, Sam, and San-Li were far enough away that they couldn't hear the conversation. He leaned in closer to Fina and whispered in her ear.

"What if I told you that...I may have done something...bad?" he whispered.

Fina was silent for a moment before answering. "It depends on what you did. Do you want you tell me about it?"

"Well," Fred bit his lip. "Promise you won't hate me?"

"I promise."

"Um," Fred leaned in closer. "Yesterday, I found out San-Li and Sam were together but then..."

Fina's eyes widened when Fred told her what happened between him and San-Li yesterday.

"Fred!" She gasped.

"Shhh!" Fred looked toward the table but no one even glanced in their direction. "Yeah, I know, I'm a bad person and I won't say that it was an accident, but I do know that it was wrong."

"Completely wrong." Fina agreed. "Sam cares about San-Li a lot and this could ruin his trust in you."

"Yeah," Fred sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "It's just that...whenever we get together...something just happens...I don't know what to do."

"Whenever you're around her, try to think about how Sam would feel." Fina looked at him. "Would he really like you to be alone with his girlfriend or flirt with her?"

Fred sighed again. "Yeah I guess your right. San-Li's awesome, but Sam's been my best friend forever."

Fina nodded, satisfied. "I know you like her, but sometimes you have to make sacrifices for the people you care about."

Fred rolled his eyes and stuffed more snacks into his mouth, but Fina could tell that it was sinking in for him. She sighed inwardly. To her Fred was a never-ending mystery. On the outside he seemed like a happy-go-lucky, almost slow athlete, but Fina knew that there was more to him than that.

"What are you thinking now?" Fred whispered in a low voice.

"Nothing." Fina shook her head and smiled. "Nothing at all."


	12. Chapter 12

Azel waited behind the door and waited for her friend to come out. Irritated, she tugged on her too tight maid's uniform and winced. A month after her punishment her shoulder still ached whenever she moved it. Finally, Camille walked through the door carrying two empty serving trays.

"Well?" Azel asked impatiently.

"They all went to dinner." Camille said. "The queen, her friends, the ladies-in-waiting, and that cute..."

"Cam focus!" Azel grabbed her by the shoulders. "Do you have anything to report?"

"Well, geez. No need to be so snippy." Camille stepped back and crossed her arms. "You could do this yourself, ya know."

"Actually, I can't" Azel hissed through gritted teeth. "San-Li could recognize me, remember? Now, do you have anything to report or not?"

"Okay, okay," Camille shrugged. "No nothing really. The queen wouldn't take anything to eat or drink, but I don't know if that's because she suspects something or she didn't want to ruin her appetite for dinner."

"Ugh," Azel slapped her forehead with her open palm. "That means, we're gonna have to go see him then."

Camille shrugged and followed Azel out of a different door. "He is our team leader though."

* * *

San-Li caressed Sam's knee under the table and snickered when he jumped almost knocking over a wine glass.

"Cut it out," He whispered out of the side of his mouth, blushing.

"I can't help it," San-Li whispered back. "Your reactions are hilarious."

"Well, its embarrassing." Sam looked away. "Y-you know, if you, um, really want us to be, you know, alone..."

"What are you too whispering about?" Joleena interrupted in a sly tone.

Sam jumped and started blushing again, but San-Li returned Joleena's smirk with one of her own.

"Oh nothing," she said. "Just counting how many times Joe's stared at you and started drooling."

Joe's face turned purple and he started choking on the wine he was drinking. Some of the other people sitting at the table snickered. One man elbowed Joe playfully.

"Quite a pretty princess, eh lad?" the man chuckled. "Bet you wish you could be her knight in shining armor, eh?"

"Oh, father." a lady-in-waiting name Rayla sighed. "Must you be so embarrassing?"

While the rest of the table erupted in polite laughter, one person practically scowled. Gallen looked over at San-Li and frowned.

"How could you be with her?" he hissed under his breath to Sam.

Sam sighed with exasperation and looked over at his pen pal. Being a centaur he and his father didn't use the chairs, but instead stood at the table.

"I told you the first three times you asked me. I'm with her because I like her."

"But she's dangerous maybe even deadly!"

Before Sam could even answer San-Li chuckled and wrapped her arm around Sam's neck.

"Don't you know, Gallen?" She snickered. "Sam likes dangerous girls."

The table interrupted in laughter again while Gallen's glare intensified. Sam rolled his eyes, but patted San-Li's hand lovingly.

"I wish you two would get along." He said.

"Ugh, fat chance." Gallen mumbled.

With a yawn Joleena stood and everyone stood with her. She announced that she was going to bed and took San-Li and Fina with her. Everyone else dispersed soon after. Right before leaving with Joe and Fred though Sam slipped a note into her hand. San-Li smiled but didn't look at it just yet. She did however manage to wink at Gallen as she passed by.

* * *

"I wish you wouldn't do that." Joleena said as a maid brushed her hair.

"Yeah, Fina." San-Li mumbled reading a slip of paper. "Stop acting so slutty."

Joleena rolled her eyes. "I mean you miss irritate-a-centaur's-son-for-kicks. Professor Galgene is a very important man in Syrania and it doesn't help me if you piss off his son."

"Uh- huh." San-Li mumbled again. She then stood and began to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" Fina asked.

"Out."

San-Li walked down the hall whistling to herself. She fell silent though when she heard whispering coming from a room around the corner. She crept forward and listened.

"_Her decisions are going to jeopardize this Kingdom!" _One deep voice was saying.

"_Her father was unfit to rule and apparently that trait was been passed on to her as well." _Another, more snide voice added.

San-Li frowned and tried to place the voices. As far as she could tell it was no one she recognized, but that didn't mean much. After Joleena freed Syrania from the shadow master some of the more wealthy and cowardly citizens mysterious came back from an extended vacation. She peered around the corner and saw that the door was heavily guarded and there would be no way to break in and investigate.

She swore and crept away.

* * *

Sam waited nervously for San-Li to show up. He popped another breath mint into his mouth and ran his fingers through his hair. He wondered if he was going too fast in his relationship with San-Li. He had ask her to come to his room tonight, but not to do...you know...it, but there happened to be a balcony with an overview of the river where they first met. Sam smiled to himself. He had borrowed a bunch of books on how to be romantic and most of them recommended romantic views and places with romantic significance.

"Hey." a voice said behind him making him jump.

He smiled and turned. "Why do I never see that coming?"

San-Li smiled and traced his chest with her finger. "Cause I'm awesome."

Sam laughed nervously, but before he could say anything San-Li grabbed him by the shoulders and started kissing him intensely. Sam pulled away and stared at her in complete surprise.

"I, um, um, j-just thought we could sit out on the balcony." he stuttered.

"Well I have a better idea." San-Li smirked.

She then grabbed Sam by the arms and started pulling Sam over to the bed. He basically panicked and pleaded with her, saying that they weren't ready and way too young, but she didn't seem to care. San-Li pulled him onto the bed and laughed as she tried to get his shirt off.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute." Sam said in a calmer voice. "I have something for you."

"Oh really?" San-Li smiled. "What?"

"Well," Sam smiled and beckoned her closer.

San-Li chuckled, straddled his waist, and leaned down as if to kiss him. As soon as she was close enough Sam jammed a small syringe into her neck. She gasped as the tranquilizer raced through her veins. Sam pushed her off of him and practically jumped off of the bed. San-Li turned to him with pain in her eyes.

"W-why?" she whispered. "How could you do that to me? I thought you loved me."

"Because." Sam said coldly fixing his shirt. "You aren't San-Li."

Sure enough the pain drained from her eyes and was replaced with anger. Soon enough her eyes drifted shut and she went completely still. That was when the real change began. Her hair shrank away and her skin turned blue. Her features then smoothed away entirely leaving a totally different face.

"But who are you?" Sam whispered. "And what did you do with my girlfriend?"


	13. Chapter 13

"You still haven't given me an answer." Joe reminded her for the third time.

"And you still haven't helped me figure this out." Joleena mumbled staring into a dying fire.

She hadn't been able to sleep like she had planned so she decided to stay up and try to work their current situation out. And by current situation she meant the people trying to assassinate her not her pending relationship status. But since she couldn't find San-Li, Fred and Sam were pretty much useless in this kind of situation, and Fina had fallen asleep in Joe's lap again, Joe was the only one to talk to and the possibility of "them" is all he wanted to talk about.

Joe sighed and moved closer to Joleena putting Fina on the couch so he wouldn't wake her. He then reached over and put his arm around her shoulders. Joleena rolled her eyes and finally looked at him.

"You want me to be honest then I'll be honest. Yes I like you. A lot. But I'd rather stay with a cheating jerk like Micheal than be in a complicated, distracting relationship with you." She said trying to sound as cold as possible.

"Wait," Joe looked at her oddly. "Are you telling me...that Micheal's cheating on you?"

"What? No." Joleena shook her head confused at why Joe was focusing on that when she was basically rejecting him. "He cheated on all his other girlfriends before me though and I keep catching him looking at other girls."

"I knew that guy was a jerk." Joe mumbled under his breath.

"Well at least things are easy with him." Joleena retorted.

They were both quiet after that. Joe began caressing her shoulder and Joleena hated to admit it, but it felt sort of nice. It was when Joe began to lean towards her though that she had to push him away.

"You are being completely unhelpful." She mumbled.

"Alright fine," Joe sighed. "Obviously someone wants to get rid of you in order to take over Syrania. Probably some crazed distant family member who feels like they were cheated out of the throne and that they deserve to rule."

When Joleena gave him a weird look he sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Crazy uncle remember?"

"Right," Joleena frowned and rubbed her temples. "It just doesn't make sense though. Sometimes it's like everything is just a test of my skills, other times it seems like someone's trying to assassinate me, and now discredit me. There's no pattern!"

"There's no pattern," Joe mumbled. "Maybe because there isn't supposed to be one."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what if someone is trying to test you _and _someone else is trying to get rid of you?"

Joleena sighed in frustration and ran her fingers through her hair. "You really think that's possible?"

"Why not?" Joe shrugged. " Syrania guards some secret power and a book that can travel across different worlds. Who wouldn't want it to themselves?"

"Yeah," Joleena laughed bitterly. "I just had to rule a powerful kingdom didn't I?"

"Yeah," Joe laughed and used two fingers to gently turn her face towards his. "And you are going to be the most amazing queen Syrania has ever had."

Joleena sighed and rolled her eyes in annoyance but this time when Joe leaned in to kiss her, she let him.

* * *

"What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do?" Sam moaned pacing his room.

"Well," the false San-Li said seductively. "You have a beautiful girl tied up on your bed and no one around..."

"Will you shut up already? I have a girlfriend you know." Sam snapped.

F.S chuckled and lounged back against the headboard of his bed. While unconscious she had reverted back to her true form; pale blue skin, eyes set high and wide apart, no mouth, and completely hairless. Conscious though she changed back into San-Li except with pale blue skin.

Sam knew that he needed to get help, but he didn't know how. Joleena had warned them earlier to be careful of who they talked to. Some of the servants could be spies and even some members of the court could be working against her. That meant that the only people Sam could safely go to was his friends. The only problem with that though was that the closet room was Fred's and Sam had no idea how to get F.S to go with him and he couldn't leave her by herself.

"Think, think." he mumbled o himself. "What would San-Li do?"

"_I say we kill her." _A voice inside his head said.

Sam inwardly rolled his eyes. Lately, the more and more he started hanging out with San-Li, the more and more her influence had been pushing his conscious into the background. He called her his inner evil ninja.

"_Go ahead." She said. "She's obviously a spy. Consider it a...defensive strike against the enemy."_

Sam shook his head and laughed making his way towards the dresser.

"What's so funny?" F.S said suspiciously.

"Um..nothing." Sam blushed and pulled out pair of socks and a small silver canister.

He then slowly made his way over to F.S and sat down next to her on the bed. "Sorry about this."

"About what?"

Sam pointed the canister at her face and sprayed her with knock out gas.

* * *

Fred lay in bed wide awake completely unable to sleep. He wished he could talk to Fina but he couldn't find her and Joe was probably trying to make out with Joleena. That only left Sam and San-Li and he definitely wasn't going to talk to either of them. It wasn't that he was mad at them. It was just that whenever he was around Sam he felt nothing but guilt and shame and when he was around San-Li, well...that was an entirely different story. He thought about her way too much for his own good.

There was an urgent knocking at the door and Fred crawled out of bed to answer it, half hoping it was her and half dreading what would happen if it was.

"Yeah?" he said opening the door.

His jaw dropped and he stared at the last thing that he expected to see; Sam dragging an unconscious San-Li who for some reason looked like she was half smurf.

"Fred," Sam panted. "You have to help me."

"Dude!" Fred said in complete shock. "What the hell are you doing? Why did you tie her up? Why is she blue?"

Sam pushed pass Fred and dragged San-Li in with him. "This isn't San-Li and I think she was trying to get rid of me and get to Joleena."

F.S groaned and struggled to sit up. Sam had kept her arms tied up and now there was a sock in her mouth tied in place with another sock. Fred stared at her open mouth while Sam started pacing the floor again.

"Listen, you keep an eye on her so she doesn't escape and I'll go find Joe and Joleena." Sam said and practically ran from the room.

Fred sat on the bed and ran his hand over his face. Normally he would welcome any distraction to any emotional drama, but things like this were beyond his grasp. Suddenly F.S began moaning again and lifted her head causing Fred to gasp. Now she had long blond hair braided into to plaits and light blue-gray eyes filling quickly with tears. As soon as she started gasping for breath Fred leapt off of the bed and untied the gag from her mouth.

Fina started sobbing and leaned into his chest. "I'm so glad you're here Fred. You're always there for me. So strong and protective and brave."

"B-b- but." Fred blushed stammered. "You were just... I mean Sam said that..."

"That I was San-Li?" She raised her head off of Fred's chest and smirked at him. "You'd like that wouldn't you?"

Slowly she morphed until she resembled San-Li again even without the blue skin. Even knowing that she wasn't really her, Fred felt his heart jump up into his throat. F.S gave a breathy laugh and pressed herself against his chest, moving her mouth close to his ears.

"Isn't this nice?" she whispered seductively. "Just the two of us alone? No Sam to bother us."

She moved slightly so that her mouth was close to his. "Don't you want to kiss me, Fred?"

Without realizing it, Fred's arms wrapped around her and she sighed happily and closed her eyes. Just before he kissed her though, Fred's eyes shot opened and he jumped away, suddenly realizing exactly what he was about to do. He practically ran to the other side of the room, horrified at what he almost did while F.S laughed evilly.

* * *

Fina stirred on the couch and opened her eyes. Almost instantly she was bombarded with painfully overly acute senses. This was why she absolutely hated waking up in her cat form too soon. She heard something and when she her head to look around she saw Joleena in Joe's arms, kissing and whispering to him. Even in her cat form Fina could feel herself blushing. Quietly, she got down off of the couch and left the room unnoticed by either of them.

Halfway down the hall to her own room Fina heard footsteps running frantically toward her. She changed out of her cat form and was nearly mowed down by Sam.

"Fina!" he cried out grabbing her shoulders. "Thank goodness I found you! Where's Joleena?"

"She's with Joe in her sitting room." she said worriedly. "Why? What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you when we get there," Sam grabbed her arm and pulled her after him.

* * *

Joe smiled contently as he held Joleena and watched the embers in the fireplace grow dimmer. He pressed his faced on the top of her head and kissed her hair.

"Wipe that stupid grin off your face." She mumbled.

Joe chuckled amused. "Who said I was grinning?"

"I never said I was breaking up with Micheal, you know."

"Maybe you didn't _say _you were because you were a little more...preoccupied."

Joleena laughed and elbowed Joe playfully. "Shut-up!"

When the laughter subsided they were quiet for a few seconds. Joleena then turned towards Joe and closed her eyes. Before Joe could kiss her though Sam and Fina came rushing in.

"What is it?" Joleena was off the couch in an instant. "What's wrong?"

"San-Li's gone missing." Sam panted. "And I think she was replaced with an assassin."


	14. Chapter 14

Joleena had F.S tied to a chair and Fred stand close to the door in case anyone tried to get in. Once Joleena entered the room F. S's smirk dissolved and was replaced by fear. Pure fear. She quickly wiped it away though and made her face blank. Joleena activated her staff and used the head of it to tilt F. S's face upward. F.S held her gaze for a fraction of a second before dropping it.

"She's just a drone." Joleena said decisively stepping away.

"But what about San-Li?" Sam asked impatiently.

Joleena shrugged. "How am I supposed to know?"

Sam started to protest but Joleena cut him off with a single glance.

"However," Joleena continued turning back to F.S. "You are still a threat to me and my friends."

In a single swift motion Joleena swung her staff and aimed it directly under F. S's chin. The head of the staff glowed dangerously and even F. S's cool demeanor crumbled. Her eyes widened in fear and she trembled.

"Now then," Joleena said kneeling down to look her in the eye. "Tell me who you are and what you know."

* * *

Blade smiled to himself as he carried his load easily with one arm and scaled onto the roof with the other. San-Li groaned softly and he actually chuckled. Finally, he had the chance to play hero and win back what was rightfully his.

"Don't even think about it." San-Li grumbled when he set her down gently.

Blade smirked but didn't say anything. Instead he pulled out a small, colored piece of glass, turned it so that it caught the light, and waited. After a few minutes a large dark object glided towards them and landed a few feet away.

"Oh you have got to be effing kidding me." San-Li said and Blade couldn't help but laugh again.

"What's the matter?" He lifted her up again. "Didn't you miss Ryn?"

Ryn, a giant, mechanically enhanced vulture, kneeled down and lowered one one wing. Blade carried San-Li with him onto its back and it turned it head towards them attracted to the scent of blood seeping through the makeshift bandages on San-Li's side. When it saw her face though the cold, predator look in its eyes was replaced with what can only be described as affection.

"See?" Blade whispered in her ear ad Ryn prepared to take off. "We both missed you."

* * *

Three dark blue labradors, sniffed around the hall where two dead bodies lay. Joleena only recognized them as men under Earl Merzan. How they died was no mystery, two swift swipes of the sword, one to the throat and one to the side, the real mystery was why they were killed. The only rooms in this part of the palace were mostly used for storage and visitors. Joe touched her hand and leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"You don't think..." He started but Joleena shook her head.

"Not her style," Joleena chuckled. "If had been San-Li we wouldn't find the bodies for days."

"Then where is she?" Sam asked nervously.

"Your highness!" one of the blue dogs morphed until he took on a slightly more human appearance. "We've found this!"

He handed Joleena a broken dagger handle with a small dot of blood on the small piece of remaining blade. Joleena took it with a small gasp.

"Its our signal." Joleena explained. "It means that she's been injured and taken."

"Taken?" Sam said almost snatching the handle away from Joleena. "But by who?"

* * *

San-Li drifted back into consciousness and felt something warm and soft pressing against her lips. At first she thought it was Sam kissing her, but when the kiss became more insistent she felt a familiar jump in her chest and she knew exactly who it was. San-Li opened her eyes and pushed Blade away from her.

"Wait," She said softly.

She sat up and realized that they were in a small forest which wasn't too far from the palace which was surprising. What didn't surprise her was the fact that her shirt was missing and all she had on was her bra and some bandages wrapped around her stomach.

While she took note of her surroundings Blade smirked and started leaning towards her again.

"Why wait?" he whispered caressing her cheek. "It's not like anyone is around to interrupt us."

He kissed her then and this time she let him. She even went so far as to wrap her arms around his neck as he began to move from her lips to her neck.

"I want you to come back with me." he whispered.

"You haven't changed have you?" she asked sadly pulling away from him. "You know that I still have feelings for you so you plan to toy with me. Isn't that right?"

Instead of answering Blade cupped her chin and brushed the hair out of her eyes.

"You didn't let me finish," he whispered putting a something small in her hand.

"I want you to come back with me..." he kissed her hands. "when you're ready to."

* * *

Before Joleena could answer, three small explosions made the hallway tremble.

"Your highness!" four guards shouted and immediately surrounded her.

"Oh, back off!" Joleena elbowed the guards away from her.

"What was that?" Fina asked.

"Go find out!" the head guard commanded, but before any of them could move a dark figured moved toward them from the other end of hallway.

Joleena recognized the cocky gait and automatically knew who it was. "It's about time."

Joleena walked in front of the stunned guards and folded her arms impatiently. San-Li's clothes were dirty and ripped and instead of the shirt she was wearing earlier she now wore a torn, sleeveless one. She held out her arm and dropped a small, silver cylinder into Joleena's hand.

"What's this?" Joleena said eying it suspiciously.

"A tape recorder," San-Li said without the barest hint of a smirk. "With evidence of several prominent lords and lesser royals plotting a coup against you."


	15. Chapter 145

**A/N- I decided to add an additional chapter after 14 in order to tie up a few loose ends.**

Joleena sat frowning with her eyes closed and listened to the noise around her. The Lords were arguing loudly about the current situation in front of her and the Seven Supreme Council Members of Syrania were talking among themselves to the right of her. Suddenly, Joleena sat up and cleared her throat and the room fell silent.

"We are presented with a very troubling problem." Joleena said in a loud, authoritative voice. "It seems to me that the very Lords that have been instilled in Syrania for generations, and whom I have trusted, are planning egregious acts against us, your sovereign ruler, ordained by the Divine Elders of Magic themselves."

As soon as she stopped talking chaos broke out.

"Outrageous!"

"Ludicrous!"

"It is insulting that we would even consider such a thing!"

"The Mackree House have been loyal to Syranian royal family since the beginning!"

"Preposterous! The House of Ryn have been faithful to the royal family much longer than the Mackrees!"

There was general shouting and a near fight broke out until Joleena again cleared her throat. She then held out her hand and a guard handed he the small tape recorder San-Li had gotten. She pressed the button and the side and voices came out as clear as day:

"_Her decisions are going to jeopardize this Kingdom!"_

"_Her father was unfit to rule and apparently that trait will be passed on to her as well."_

"_We don't have to sit here and watch her destroy our lives. She won't survive without the support of the Lords."_

Joleena stopped the tape and the room stayed silent. Suddenly, a man with flowing, white hair and a gentle face stood up.

"My lady," he said with a small bow. "I want you to know that I am utterly loyal to your ladyship and that my family will stand behind you as well."

After a split second's hesitation, one by one each of the lords stood up and pledged their loyalty to Joleena. She was silent for a minute before smiling softly and nodding, dismissing the Lords. After they all left Joleena also dismissed the guards and servants.

"Well your Highness," one of council members said, a man named Silas that Joleena was a bit fond of. "They have all sworn their loyalty to you. Does this mean that they are all ruled out?"

"Not at all," Joleena smirked. "It just means that whoever is behind this wants to do it in secret which means that they probably don't have enough supporters or a just reason to overthrow me."

"Just reason?" Silas raised an eyebrow. "Do you think they'll find one?"

"Heh, I sure hope they don't" Joleena chuckled.

"Eh-hem!" Another council member, Madame Morran, interrupted. "What exactly do you plan on doing?"

"Hmm." Joleena leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes, deep in thought. "Threatening them with power is too brutal and will just lead to insulting the ones who are innocent, I could ask the Magic Elders to interfere on my behalf, but I want to be able to handle this myself..."

"Your highness, if I may," A different council member stood. "I would like to point out that there has been many a successful ruler who has won the admiration of their people as well as the neighboring rulers by admitting the need for help."

"Hmm," Joleena rubbed her temples. "That's just what I might do."

* * *

The trio waited in Joleena's private sitting room along with Fina and San-Li. San-Li was laying on the chaise lounge with one arm covering her eyes. In her mind she kept replaying the last few hours over and over again. Azel had seemingly appeared out of nowhere and clipped her in the side of the head before she had a chance to move out of the way. Her vision still hadn't focused when Azel pulled out a knife and stabbed her in the side. She lay there bleeding when Blade appeared out of nowhere. She saw him pull out his swords and then the room faded to black as she passed out.

She had been weak and she hated herself for it. Ever since they were in school together Azel had always bested her, beaten her, and on more than one occasion almost killed her. She was a fearsome and ruthless opponent and San-Li was afraid of what kind of role Azel played in all of this. San-Li sat up and looked around the room. While everyone was preoccupied talking and waiting around for Joleena, she quietly slipped out and headed into her own room for some sleep being extremely careful to lock her doors and windows.


	16. Epilouge

**A/N- I decided to break this story up and have it end here. The next story though will have Joleena trying to discover the coup, Joe gets a mysterious letter and surprise visit, and more relationship drama.**

Joleena signed and sealed another letter, agitated and angry. Last night the three explosions had come from three supposedly empty rooms, leading her to believe that those rooms had most likely held evidence that someone was trying very hard to hide. The evidence that San-Li had brought contained garbled voices, but it was clear that there might be an organization underfoot trying to overthrow her rule in favor of a tyrannical government. Joleena suspected the nobles since they gave her father such a hard time, but she had no idea which one of them was in on it. As if he could read her mood Joe stood up from her bed and walked over to her.

"Anything I can do?" he asked putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Yeah," Joleena laughed and tilted her head back to look at him . "Can you find out who's behind this coup and eliminate them for me?"

Joe laughed and kissed her forehead. "I wish I could."

Joleena sighed and smiled. "Yeah I wish you could too."

For right now though Joleena knew that the smartest thing was to retreat and find some support, temporarily leaving Syrania in the hands of the Supreme Council and rule it from afar. It wouldn't have been her first choice, but for now it was all that she could do.

* * *

Sam was packing the rest of his clothes when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. He stopped what he was doing and laid his arms on top of hers.

"I heard the imposter tried to give you some trouble last night." San-Li laughed.

"Heh- yeah," Sam laughed uncomfortably.

"I even heard," San-Li unwrapped herself from Sam and stepped away from him. "That she tried to seduce you."

Sam jumped and turned around to face her. Instead of her usual teasing, smirk San-Li sat on his bed wearing only a small, sad smile. Sam got on his knees in front of her and grabbed both of her hands in his.

"She tried," he said kissing her hands lightly. "But I knew it wasn't you so I used the tranquilizer you gave me."

"I know," she sighed. "I'm sorry that I put you up to that?"

"What do you mean?" Sam got up and sat next to her on the bed. "You told me that I might have to defend myself and you were right."

"Yeah, but I didn't want to change you into something you weren't."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that before you met me you probably never even thought about hurting someone!"

"Actually," Sam laughed. "I once hit an evil Japanese general over the head with a gold pot in order to save a friend of mine."

When San-Li looked at him skeptically he chuckled and leaned against her.

"I know," he said. "I surprised my own self."

San-Li finally lost her serious look, smiled and flopped back onto his bed. To her surprise, instead of shying away from her like he usually did, Sam stretched out next to her and slid an arm behind her shoulder. She was surprised, but tried not to show it.

"You really scared me last night, you know?" he said softly caressing her shoulder and arm. "If something had happened to you I don't know what I would do."

San-Li stayed silent while Sam grabbed her hand and started kissing it. After a minute she rolled onto her side to look at him.

"There's something that I need to tell you." she whispered.

"Mm-hm?" Sam mumbled with his mouth pressed against the palm of her hand.

"I'm sorry, but..." She took and deep breath and let it out slowly. "I haven't been entirely faithful to you."

**A/N- Da da daaaaaa! Emotional cliffhanger! Will Sam break up with San-Li? Will Fred and Sam get into a fight? Can Joleena and Joe's relationship work out? And will Jodie, Freddi, and Samantha make an appearance? Even I don't know XD**


End file.
